Coffee Shop
by ISungyi
Summary: "Aku akan pergi ke Jepang akhir minggu ini"./"Aku akan menunggumu." /"Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali."/ "Asalkan kau masih ada keinginan untuk kembali, aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini."/ KYUMIN / BL / DLDR / KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN /


**Tittle : Coffee Shop**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Rommance**

**Length : Drabble**

**Back Sound : Coffee Shop - BAP**

_**I open my eyes to the morning sunlight**_  
_**I look at the time on my phone**_  
_**I put on the clothes I laid out last night**_  
_**And I hurry out the door**_

_**By myself, I hum along to the song I like to listen to everyday**_  
_**By myself, I walk in between these familiar buildings**_

**_Triiingggg_**

Suara _bell_ berdenting ketika pintu dibuka. Seorang pelayan menundukkan kepalanya mengulas senyuman terbaiknya sekedar untuk menyambut tamu yang baru datang di _Coffee shop _mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang baru masuk itu membalas senyuman mereka kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu sudut favoritnya di tempat itu.

Cuaca pagi ini tidak begitu bagus. Awan mendung terus menggantung menutupi sinar mentari yang harusnya bersinar terang. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat favoritnya, Secangkir _Cappucino_ telah diantarkan ke mejanya. Tidak susah menebak apa yang akan dipesan Kyuhyun. Hampir semua pegawai _Coffee shop_ itu mengenal sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan lantaran dia pemilik dari _Coffee shop_ tersebut, bukan juga seorang artis terkenal layaknya personil _boyband _Super Junior. Kyuhyun hanyalah _namja_ biasa, namun frekuensi kedatangannya di _Coffee shop_ tersebut membuat semua pegawai di sana mengenal sosoknya.

_Coffee shop_ itu terletak di kawasan _Myeongdong_, tidak terlalu ramai tetapi cukup nyaman dan tenang. Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di tempat itu. Duduk berlama-lama di salah satu sudut di dalam _Coffee shop_ tersebut sembari mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang melintasi kawasan metropolitan itu. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang tempat itu tidak terlalu menarik, tetapi bagi Kyuhyun tempat itu adalah tempat di mana dia meletakkan hatinya. Tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia mempertaruhkan semuanya, harga diri, perasaan, dan semua yang ia punya. Hanya demi mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin. _Sunbae_ sekaligus _namja_ yang amat dicintainya.

_**Monday, Tuesday, Everyday**_  
_**I get by and I am well**_  
_**I meet up with a lot of friends**_  
_**These days, a lot of things make me laugh**_

_**Summer,Winter,Spring & Fall**_  
_**Time goes so fast**_  
_**But why I am at the same place**_  
_**Waiting for you?**_

_**The coffee shop that we used to go to**_  
_**Our coffee shop**_  
_**I'm blankly sitting here, where I can smell your scent**_

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Hari itu matahari bersinar sangat cerah, embun pagi mulai menguap bersama udara, menggantikan dinginnya malam menjadi kehangatan. Kyuhyun menetapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada seniornya. Meminta lelaki yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

**_Triiinggg_**

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak di depan pintu, nafasnya ia atur sebaik mungkin agar tak terlihat gugup di depan seniornya. _Namja_ tampan itu segera melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Kedua matanya langsung menangkap sosok Sungmin yang tengah sibuk menyesap kopi sembari focus dengan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, _namja_ tampan itu kembali melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Berusaha terlihat tenang, meski debaran jantungnya berkata sebaliknya.

Sungmin kembali menyesap kopinya, kedua matanya masih tertuju pada setiap detail huruf pada _thesis_nya. Sungmin adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Akhir minggu ini dia akan segera lulus dari tempatnya berkuliah. Itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk segera mengikat Sungmin, karena _namja_ manis itu berniat untuk pindah ke Jepang dan memegang jabatan di dalam perusahan milik keluarganya.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itupun menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Sungmin mendongak, melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada _hoobae_ kesayangannya.

"_Oh, wasseo? Ancha"_ ujarnya mempersilahkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara. _Namja _jangkung itu segera mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah nyaris sempurna milik Sungmin.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu? Biar aku pesankan untukmu"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, rasa-rasanya ia tidak akan sanggup untuk minum meski dipaksa sekalipun. Kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan, Kyuhyun takut melupakannya jika dia duduk lebih lama di depan Sungmin. Mata _foxy_ itu benar-benar membiusnya. Menjatuhkannya telak hingga titik terbawah. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin apa dia bisa merasakan perasaan itu pada orang selain Sungmin. Rasanya hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya tak berdaya sampai sedemikian.

Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyumannya. Matanya menerjap pelan sementara tangan kanannya mulai bergerak menutup _thesis_ tebalnya. Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang, berusaha menyingkirkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Kedua manik mata itu saling menatap dalam diam. Menyalurkan debaran aneh yang menggelitik nakal dalam relung hati mereka. Kyuhyun yang pertama memutus kontak mata itu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam untuk menutupi wajah tampannya yang telah memerah menahan malu. Sungmin kembali mengulum senyum, menyesap kopinya kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Ada yang mau kau sampaikan kepadaku, _Kyuhyunnie?"_ Sungmin membuka suaranya. Membuat _namja_ tampan itu seketika mendongak menatap kedua manik kelam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"_Hyung,_ aku menyukaimu."

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, sedikit terkejut dengan cara Kyuhyun menyampaiklan perasaannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia merubah ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya kemudian kembali memamerkan senyum manis yang terkembang di bibir _shape-M_nya.

Kyuhyun mendongak, berusaha memikirkan alasan terbaik untuk mejelaskan kenapa dia menyukai Sungmin. Kedua mata itu kembali bertemu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Rasanya sangat berat, otakknya seperti tidak mau menjalankan perintahnya untuk memikirkan alasan kenapa dia memikirkan Sungmin. Pemuda 20 tahun itu hanya bisa menerjap kaku di depan seniornya.

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesempatannya hampir berakhir reflek menarik tangan Sungmin hingga membuat _namja_ itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa menyukaimu harus memberi alasan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin." Ia menjawab seadanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam lengan Sungmin, "Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah Lee Sungmin yang artinya aku menyukai apapun yang ada di dalam dirimu. Aku bisa saja mengatakan sejuta alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena aku takut jika aku mengatakan alasan mengapa aku menyukaimu maka suatu hari nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu karena alasan-alasan itu dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada kita."

Sungmin terhenyak, kedua matanya membulat karena terkejut. Kyuhyun berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Sungmin, _namja_ tampan itu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin, menyesapnya lembut sambil seskali menggigitnya. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan _magnae_ itu mengeksplorasi bibirnya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ketika Sungmin mulai kesulitan mendapat udara, ia membiarkan Sungmin menyesap udara tanpa perlu melepas ciuman mereka. Tangan kekar Kyuhyun mulai melingkari pinggang Sungmin, menarik _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu semakin dekat kepelukannya. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Membiarkan namja jangkung itu kembali menciumi bibirnya. Suara kecipak saliva mereka terdengar saling bersahutan, beruntung mereka berada di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari pandangan orang hingga aksi saling melumat itu tidak harus diinterupsi oleh orang ketiga.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua matanya masih terfokus pada bibir Sungmin yang mulai membengkak. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang akhir minggu ini." Ucapnya sambil terengah.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali."

"Asalkan kau masih ada keinginan untuk kembali, aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini."

Sungmin mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun, menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang masih menyiratkan keyakinan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah kembali?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan berada di _Coffee shop _ ini. Aku akan Menunggumu."

_**I still can't forget you**_  
_**Our memories still remain**_  
_**So without knowing, like a habit**_  
_**I came here**_

**Flashback End**

Kyuhyun menyesap _cappucino_nya dengan tenang. Bayangan masa lalunya terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Hampir setiap hari, Kyuhyun pergi ke _Coffee shop_ ini. Menunggu sesorang yang entah kapan akan datang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin, dari awal dialah yang memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungmin. Maka apapun yang terjadi, dia akan tetap menunggu Sungmin.

**_Triinggg_**

Suara _bell_ pintu kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. _Namja_ tampan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berharap Sungminlah yang datang setelah penantian panjangnya. Seorang _namja_ masuk ke dalam _Coffee shop_ tersebut, Kyuhyun merasakan angannya kembali terhempas. _Namja_ itu bukanlah Lee Sungmin. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan yang sama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, dengan langkah berat ia meninggalkan sudut favoritnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu merapatkan mantelnya. Menghalangi dinginnya angin yang terasa menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Mungkin kini sudah saatnya ia berhenti. Sungmin memang tidak berniat untuk kembali. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, hari berganti hari, musim berganti musim, hingga tahun berganti tahun. Semua telah berubah, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap menjadi orang yang sama. Berdiri di tempat sama, meminum kopi yang sama dan menunggu orang yang sama. Ia tidak bisa selamanya berada di tempat yang sama. Suka atau tidak, dia harus bisa meninggalkan semua kenangan tentang _Coffee shop_ dan juga Sungmin jauh di dalam hatinya, meletakkannya di sudut terdalam dan menjadikannya hanya sebagai kenangan. '_Mampukah ia?'_

Kyuhyun menertawakan dirinya. Namja tampan itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku meraih sebatang rokok dan berniat untuk menyulutnya. Setidaknya rokok bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, tangannya berusaha mencari pematik api yang biasa ia gunakan. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengumpat pelan. Ia lupa membawa pematik api untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, rasanya tidak terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke _Coffee shop_ itu dan meminta sedikit api untuk rokoknya, namun Kyuhyun menahan langkahnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku kembali ke sana? Bukankah ini sudah berakhir?" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa salahnya kembali ke sana? Lagipula aku hanya meminta api." Putusnya kemudian kembali ke tempat itu.

**_Triinggg_**

Pintu itu kembali terbuka. Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah nyaris sempurna melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu di dalam sana. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan ramah. _Namja_ itu balas tersenyum kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Langkah kaki itu terdengar lemah dan penuh harapan, kemudian perlahan berhenti di depan sebuah kosong yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya beberapa tahun silam. Meja itu masih sama, tetap kosong seolah tidak ada yang tertarik untuk menempatinya. Seketika itu jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Rasa kecewa perlahan mulai menggelayutinya.

_"_Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau harapkan Lee Sungmin? Ini sudah 5 tahun. Tidak mungkin dia masih menunggumu" Sungmin tersenyum getir berusaha menutupi rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya. Pemuda manis itupun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari tempat yang menyakitkan itu.

**_Triiingggg _**

Kyuhyun melangkah canggung ke dalam _Coffee shop_ itu.

"Oh, kau datang lagi?" Tanya salah seorang _barista_ ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku lupa membawa korek, boleh aku meminta api untuk menyalakn rokokku?" Ucapnya malu sembari menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu, silahkan" ucap _barista_ itu ramah. "_Keundae Kyuhyun-sshi,_ aku pikir kau datang untuk menemui temanmu."

Kyuhyun mematikan api yang menyulut rokoknya._ Namja_ tampan itu menghisap rokoknya dalam sebelum menghembuskan asapnya melalui hidung dan mulutnya, "_Chingu? Nugu?"_

_ "_Pria yang selalu bersamamu 5 tahun silam. _Namja_ berwajah manis itu. Dia datang beberapa menit setelah kau pergi kemudian pergi beberapa detik sebelum kau datang kemari. Dia juga berlajan di meja yang~ _Hey!"_

Kyuhyun tidak perlu mendengar seluruh cerita _ barista_ itu. Entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan bahwa teman yang diceritan oleh _barista_ itu adalah Sungminnya. Tidak ada satu temanpun selain Sungmin yang pernah pergi ke _Coffee shop_ itu bersamanya dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang suka duduk di sudut favoritnya, kecuali dia dan juga Sungminnya.

Kyuhyun terus berlari tak tentu arah. Kawasan_ Myeondong_ yang begitu padat membuat _namja_ tampan itu kesulitan untuk menemukan Sungmin. namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyerah. Dia terus berlari dan terus memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sana. Nafasnya memburu hampir putus. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran menunjukkan seberapa kerasnya dia mencoba menemukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Nafasnya tersengal karena kelelahan. '_Di mana dia? Lee Sungmin, seperti apa wajahnya sekarang?'_ Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Seketika itu matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar di matanya. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekat. Matanya terus tertuju pada sosok itu. Tidak peduli puluhan tubuh orang ia hempaskan agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sungmin?"

Sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menggigigit bibir bawahnya. Kerinduan itu seketika memuncak ketika sosok yang sangat ia rindukan kini berada di depannya. Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Membawanya kedalam dekapan hangan di dekat dadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Sungmin bertanya tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, aku selalu percaya itu. Aku selalu menunggumu di sana Ming. Selama 5 tahun aku selalu berada di tempat itu. Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Baru 5 menit kau sudah menyerah dan meninggalkanku."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya menyesal, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah menungguku. Aku takut jika hanya aku yang berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Maafkan aku Kyu."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin seperti itu? Dasar bodoh!"

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun air matanya terus mengalir membasahi kemeja Kyuhyun, rasanya penyesalan sedalam apapun tidak akan bisa membalas besarnya penantian Kyuhyun untuknya. Sungmin merasa sangat beruntung karena ada Kyuhyun yang mencintainya.

"Terima kasih telah menungguku Kyu." Sungmin berucap lirih.

"Terima kasih karena telah kembali."

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Aku yang tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap lekat kedua _onyx_ Sungmin, "Aku mencintaimu Ming, _please be mine"_

_ "I love you too Kyu,_ _ yes I do"_

Di jalanan kota Metropolitan_ Myoengdong,_ Kyuhyun kembali mengecap bibir mungil Sungmin._ namja_ tampan itu mengulum lembut setiap inchi bibir Sungmin. mengabaikan setiap orang yang mencibir ataupun iri dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Melalui ciuman itu, ia ingin Sungmin merasakan gejolak cintanya, merasakan rasa rindu yang selama ini membelenggunya, menunjukkan bahwa penantian 5 tahunnya itu tidak pernah sia-sia. Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin bisa merasakannya. Bahwa dia benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

**FIN**

**_What The….?_**

**_Hanya sedang berdelusional dengan lagu BAP Coffee Shop_**

**_Aku suka lagu itu, lagu yang bagitu indah rugi banget kalo gag dibikin FFnya ^^_**

**_dan entah kenapa ketika mendengarkan Coffee shop, selalu bayangan Kyumin yang muncul_**

**_Terima kasih sudah mau membaca_**

**_(sby, 130720)_**


End file.
